As long as you're mine
by Shikafanboy2
Summary: Naruto is the wanted blonde by Sakura, and Ino. He doesn't know which one to pick, Ino or Sakura? Or both. Find out. Some good battles in here as well. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Do you like me?

**My first Fan fiction. I hope you like it. If you don't, please tell me what I need to do and I will surely do so. Enjoy.**

Just as team ten was returning to the Leaf village from an "A" ranked mission, Ino had realized that they've been away from the Leaf for quite some time now. The blond kunochi asked her tired and exhausted teammates. "Hey guys… How long have we been out of the leaf village for?" No one responded except the tan muscular jounin Asuma. "About four months Ino" The jounin responded. "Whaaat?!" Shouted the loud mouth blonde. "B-But that's imp-possible!!" Said the blonde stumbling over her words. "Ino, calm down. You're giving me a headache." Complained the lazy jounin Shikamaru. "Shikamaru…It has been four months since we've been at the Leaf village. Four months!! Did you not hear Asuma sensei when he said that?" Said the kunochi. "Ahh Ino… It was actually hard hearing Asuma sensei when you were yelling…" Shikamaru glanced at his female teammate making sure that he chose his words wisely. "Why does it actually matter to you Ino?" Asked the curious Shikamaru. "Doesn't matter." Said the blonde. "Well Ino, I haven't seen…" Shikamaru realized what he was about to say so he caught himself before he finished his sentence. "Seen…?" Asked the red-haired heavyset teammate. "The village." Said the calmly and somewhat believable Shikamaru. Ino and Choji looked at each other confused, while Asuma was smirking knowing exactly what his lazy student was going to say.

When the team finally arrived to the village about 8:45pm. They looked around noticing the cleanness. "Mmm… Smells better than it usually does." Said the red-haired chunin. Shikamaru walked on ahead as the entered the village. "Shikamaru… What's wr…?" Ino was cut off by her sensei. "Ino… Shikamaru is probably tired. He did do most of the work you know." Said her muscular sensei. Ino looked at Asuma with her shinny blue eyes. "Yeah. You're right" Said the smiling blonde. Ino turned to look at her teammate's back as he walked away waving. "So Choji, what do you want to…" Ino faced an empty spot next to her where Choji stood about one minute ago. "Sleep Ino!!" Yelled the red haired ninja as he walked from the opposite direction as Shikamaru. Ino exhaled deeply before turning to see yet another empty spot where her sensei stood. "Awww man C'mon!!" Shouted the lonely bored blonde. Ino thought maybe she should be like everyone and go sleep. Ino started to walk towards her house, but stopped when she heard loud smacking. She thought it was someone kissing, so she eased around the corner very quietly and found no one other then Choji eating potato chips right in front of her house. "Choji!!" She creamed waking up nearly half of the neighborhood. "What?" Choji questioned, as his mouth was full of at least seven chips. "I thought you were heading home but instead you are eating chips in front of my house!!" Said the still angry blonde.

Choji looked up not realizing that he was at her house. "Sorry Ino, I hadn't realized this was your house. Besides, someone left these chips here." Said the happy ninja. Ino looked the bag of chips that Choji was eating from. "I have never seen those before Choji." Said the worried konuchi. "Mmm. You bet. These are very rare pork flavored potato chips, mixed with delicious beef flavored as well." Said the delightful chunin. "Oh okay. Wait… Since you found them, have they been opened?" Asked Ino. "Ya, but luckily more then half were still here." Said the thankful ninja. "Whaaat?!" Yelled the now more worried blonde. She snatched the chips out of his hands and threw them to the ground and stomped on them. "Choji!! Are you crazy?! Someone could have poisoned those!! You never know." Luckily, Choji was almost done eating them otherwise Ino would have been in a dangerous situation. "Calm down Ino." Burped Choji. "We are in the Leaf village now, no one would do that." Said Choji. "Choji… You don't know if someone used a transformation jutsu and got in the village." Said Ino. Choji yawned as he told her don't worry walking away to go to his house. "Later Ino" Said Choji. Ino walked in her empty house locking the door behind her. "That Choji." She said in her head. Ino looked at the clock and it read 9:18p. Ino jumped in her bed and within five minutes she was sleep.

_The next morning_

Hinata and Sasuke were walking to the Hokage's office about to be given a "B" ranked mission. Hinata knew it would be easy because she has been training harder then ever almost for an entire year. Naruto walked in asking why Tsunade-Sama called him in the middle of his training."Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke. You three will be given a "B" ranked mission tomorrow morning." Demanded the bossy Hokage. "Yes mam." Said the shy Hyuga. "Fine." Said the cool Uchiha. "A damn "B" ranked mission?! 

What the hell Granny? You gotta be fucking kidding me!!" Complained the blonde jounin. Hinata looked at Naruto and blushed. "NARUTO!! It's either this mission or none for three months!!" Yelled the annoyed Hokage. Naruto pouted and accepted the mission. "Fine" He siad. "Well why do I have to be with bitch Sasuke?!" Yelled Naruto. "Heh. I'm not happy to be on the same team as you either idiot." Said the annoyed chunin. Tsunade banged her hand on her desk. "ENOUGH!!" She yelled. All three of them ran out of the room in matter of seconds. They walked side by side when they were outside. Naruto in the middle, Sasuke on the right, and Hinata on the left. Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other back and forward. Hinata on the other hand was surprise that Naruto was teamed up with them since he basically recieved "A" and "S" ranked mission most of the times.

Naruto walked in the other direction. Hinata-Chan, I'm going to finish training. See you in a bit." Said the pumped Uzamaki. Naruto got back to his grassy battlefield and noticed Sai was there. He seen another person with Sai, black and white. Sai looked at the blonde. "Oh hey Naruto, what's up?" Asked the pale skinned chunin. "Well I was kind of traini..." Naruto stopped as he looked at the black and white boy. "Th-That's me!!" Said the surprised Naruto. "Oh yeah. when I paint people, they are almost the exact same but a little weaker, and black and white. You're the strongest person I know, so I painted you." Sai said. "Oh really? Thank you." The blonde said. "He has your jutsus." Explained the short-haired ninja. "BELIEVE IT!!" Said the clone. "And your mouth" Said Sai. "So Sai, wanna train together?" Asked Naruto. "Sure." As the Naruto clone splashed away. Naruto took his shirt off showing different scars and bruises he has gained from other battles, but Sai was very surprised Naruto was that fit. "What are you waiting for? Come at me." Said the anxious jounin. Sai ran towards Naruto with his sword at full speed. Naruto had learned new jutsus that Sai was unaware of. So before Sai reached Naruto, two clones came came up from the ground and held Sai's two feet. When his clones managed to completely hold the paint user down, black ink squirted out of his body. "Shit. A substitution jutsu, I should have known it wouldn't have been that easy. Said the now excited blonde. Naruto realized that the sun wasn't shining on him anymore, so he immediately looked up and found Sai above him on his 20 foot bird. Sai formed hand signs making black ink fly out of the bird's mouth. "Shit!!" Yelled Naruto as he flipped dodging the ink that came at him. It melted the grass putting a hole in the ground. Naruto dodged everything Sai threw at him.

"Damnit." Said Sai. More ink came, and Naruto hurried up and formed hand signs making a giant 50 foot toad tongue surrounding him. "That was hella close. No doubt Sai got much stronger since I first faught him..." Said the blonde. Sai drew five butterflies small enough to enter the enormous tongue. "What the hell?" Said Naruto grabbing three shurikens and taking down three butterflies. Naruto had realized that the butterflies melted the shurikens before he destroyed them. "FUCK!!" Screamed Naruto as a butterlfly landed on his back. He grabbed two kunais and took out the last two at the same time. Naruto formed hand signs from anger and released his summoning jutsu. Sai looked at him curious, and as he turned around he felt a stinging force of energy hit his face. "Damn... I didn't even see that clone." Said the injured Sai. "Ninja art... Snake bind!!" Two snakes formed and squeezed the clone as the clone couldn't take much more it disappeared in a white cloud of smoke. "Did you like my butterflies?" Asked the teasing Sai. "No... The burned my fuckin back!!" Said the pissed off Naruto. "Maybe you should go clean off, you could get infected." Said Sai.

"Nah, I'm okay. Oh Shit!!" Screamed Naruto. "What, is it burning?" Sai worried. "No, I've been training longer than I thought, and I have a mission tomorrow morning and I haven't eatin all day." Naruto said. "Later Sai. I need to go eat and get a good rest." The blonde said as he walked away. "Naruto. Wait." Sai said right before Naruto took off. "What now Sai?" Naruto wondered. "I'll come join you for lunch." Said Sai as they walked to Naruto's favorite eating place Ichiraku's ramen. As they continued walking, they seen familiar faces coming their way. Two kunochis. One blonde, the other had pink hair. "Oi Sakura!!" Naruto shouted. "Oh Hi Naruto-kun. What brings you over here? I thought you were training." The pink haired kunochi asked. "Yeah, I just got done. Me and Sai are on our way to Ichiraku. Wanna come?" Asked the blonde. "Oh sure." Sakura said delightfully. "Whaaat? Maybe I want to go to!!" The ignored blonde shouted. "Oh I'm sorry Ino. Would you like to join us?" Naruto asked. "Yes. I would love to. Thanks for asking." The blonde smiled and walked next to Naruto. They arrived at Ichiraku, Naruto impatient with his food.

There were a total of twelve seats at Ichiraku. Naruto sat down on the second seat. Ino hurried and sat in the first seat before Sakura did. Sakura calmly sat in the third seat as Sai sat in the fourth. "The 

usual Pops." Said Naruto. Just as everybody was situated when they got their first bowel of ramen, Naruto was on his third. Ino was surprised how fast he was eating. "Well I have to head home. I gotta mission in the morning." Explained Naruto. "Oh. You do?" Said Ino and Sakura at the same time. "Yep. I'll see you three later." Said the Jounin. "Hey Naruto... I'll walk you home." Said the pink haired kunochi. "Alright Sakura, but we gotta hurry." Said Naruto. "I'll come too!!" Said Ino. "Well we can't leave Sai here by himself." Said Naruto. "No, I'm fine. Go ahead." Said Sai as he ordered more ramen. "Oh you got the bill Sai?" Said Sakura. "Well... I hadn't pl..." "Great. Thanks Sai. You're great. Later." Said Sakura as she turned around waking with the others. "Naaaaruto-kun." Sai Ino. "Yeah Ino?" Asked Naruto. "I'm tired. Pick me up please?" Just as Ino said this, you could feel Sakura's anger burning down trees.

The jealous chunin gave her rival Ino a evil glare. "Don't worry Ino. I'll pick you up." Said Sakura. Ino glared back. "No it's okay. I can stand." Said the blonde. "Yeah. That's exactly what I thought." Said Sakura. As they continued to walk to Naruto's house. Both of the two konuchi's were trying their hardest to make Naruto like them. But little did they know, Naruto was fond of both of the beautiful konuchi's. "Well... Here it is." Explained Naruto. "Narrruto... Want me to help you inside?" Said Ino. "Well I should really get some sleep tonight, because I have to go on a mission tomorrow remember?" Said Naruto. "Yeah. Sleep well Naruto-kun." Said Sakura happily since Naruto rejected the blonde. "Goodnight." Naruto said as he closed the door behind him. "Look you stupid bitch. Naruto doesn't like you, he likes me so you just need to back off before you get yourself to caught up in this and you get hurt more than one way." Said Sakura. Ino gave the chunin an evil glare. "You think he likes you? You need help if you think he would chose a girl who has PINK hair before a sexy blonde. Get a life whore." Ino said walking away. Sakura wanted to just throw shurikens as her back was turned.

But she didn't want to become a threat to the Leaf village. The next morning arrived, and Naruto was pumped as ever to go on his mission. He didn't realize he was this excited to go on a "B" ranked mission. "Wow...Has it been that long since I've been on a mission, I'm excited for a "B" ranked mission?" Said Naruto to himself. Naruto over packed his bag as usual. "I'M READY!!" Shouted Naruto as he was in his house. He walked out of the front door locking it behind him and going to meet up with Hinata and Sasuke. "H-Hey Naruto." Said the shy Hyuga. "Oi Hinata." Said Naruto as he smiled at her. Sasuke was just coming as Hinata and Naruto went on with a conversation.

"I see you over packed again loser." Said Sasuke. "Not now Sasuke. I'm not in a mood. You're trying to start shit this early in the morning, and I can't deal with it." Said Naruto as he smiled at Sasuke and walked over to Hinata. "Are you ready Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto. "Y-You bet" Said a nervous Hinata. They all left at the same time Naruto having his hands behind his head, and Sasuke's in his pockets as Hinata had hers freely by her side. They were nearly at their destination when they seen about three hundred people walking around in a village. Their mission wasn't easy. They had to find the two ninjas that looked completely like the people in the village. Normal, no ability of genjutsu, or ninjutsu and very normal looking. One of the ninjas Sujio Tahshio and the other Hishio Tahshio. Sujio was average height, and looked a little like she was anorexic, she had light brown eyes, orange-ish that was very close to brown hair that went a little past her shoulders, fingernails that had small decorative spiders on each one of them, she looked like she was about twenty-three years old, wore shirts that always had something aggressive on them, and bright color skirts. While her brother Hishio was completely opposite because of him being the brother. He was a brunette, with hair almost the same length of his sister's, but shorter. His eyes were green and he appeared as he was twenty-five years old. He was fit, so he wasn't as skinny as his sister. He was a little taller then his sister, about three or four inches taller.

"Damnit... We are never going to find them like this. Hinata... Can you help us out here?" Asked Naruto. "Oh. Of course. Byakugan" Hinata said loudly as her eyes turned pure white, and you could see her veins on the side of her face known as the temples. She searched for the two ninjas they needed to find before they killed people in the village. "THERE!!" Yelled Hinata. They're exactly 127.2 feet from here. "They are pretty far." Said Sasuke. "Yeah so we better hurry before they leave." Explained Naruto. Hinata knew where they were, so she was leading. "This way." Hinata said as she ran almost as fast as she could. It wasn't long until they found the ninjas. "Well well... If it isn't the stupid brats from the Leaf village. You know, we were warned that some of you guys would come after us." Said Sujio. "Well that should have told you to run right then in there." Said the smirking Naruto. 

"Funny, but we don't run from brats like you." Said the irritated Hishio. "Maybe, but now you either die, or get injured pretty damn bad." Said Sasuke. "Well come on little man." Said Sujio as she pulled her sword out. She was very anxious to fight ninjas because she has been killing innocent villagers for a while, and she hadn't had a real challenge. "Am I going to be the lucky one and have two opponents?" Asked Hishio. "Heh, you'll be lucky if you get just one considering how weak you seem." Said Naruto. "Enough talk. Time to fight." Said Sujio.

**I hope you liked this chapter. If you did, there is more to come. **

**Thank you!!**


	2. Let's battle!

Let's Battle

**Yay. I made two new characters. Jutsus and all. Hope you like their battle. REVIEW PLEASE.**

Sujio came running towards Sasuke with her two foot kanta. Sasuke jumped in the air forming hand signs. "Fire style phoenix fire ball jutsu!!" Yelled Sasuke right before twenty blazing hot fire balls came before his mouth. "Heh. Is that all boy?" Said Sujio as she twirled her kanta in the air and it started a tornado heading for Sasuke. "Damnit." Sasuke yelled. "Ninja art ice wall!!" Hinata said out of no where protecting Sasuke from the out of control tornado as it hit the ice wall and shattered both disappearing in thin air. "H-Hinata…When did you learn that?" Asked the amazed blonde. "Oh… Well Hinabi taught me." Hinata said as she smiled away. Naruto was amazed that Hinabi, Hinata's little sister was that powerful.

"Tch. I'm not done yet!! Ninja art blazing wind!!" Sujio said as a windstorm formed blowing hot blazing air nearly 250 degrees. Sasuke was the only one in the distance of the windstorm as his clothing were burning away. "A-Ahh… This damn girl is no joke." Said Sasuke as he tried to break free from his dangerous position but he couldn't. Sasuke was too far in that wind storm he couldn't even form hand signs. "Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled. Hinata formed more hand signs. "Byakugan!!" The huyga yelled as her eyes turned pure white again. "He can't get out." Hinata told Naruto. "Heh heh. Say good bye to your friend." Said Hishio. "Ninja art icy wind!!" Naruto yelled as he inhaled deeply forcing his chakra into his chest making it ice cold and releasing it out of his mouth. It was cold enough to freeze trees rock solid and just enough to match up with Sujio's jutsu.

"Hishio!! Take care of those two while I take care of this one!! Damn, can you at least do that?" Asked the angry Sujio. Hishio was mad, but he realized if he was fighting them already, she could have killed him. Hishio grabbed a pencil from his tool bag and drew a large circle on the ground. He formed hand signs and the circle lit up as he jumped in it. He had access to go anywhere he wanted. He eased out of the circle and tried to pull Naruto down. "What the hell?" Said Naruto as he formed his usual hand signs. Hishio pulled Naruto down and soon as he did that a 2 foot log took Naruto's place. "Damn that was close." Said thankful Naruto. "What was it Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata. If I got in that hole, I would have never been able to get back out. Sujio looked at Sasuke forming his hand signs. She looked up and seen blue sparks and birds chirping from his hand. "Chidori!!" Sasuke yelled as he ran full speed at Sujio. "The hell?!"

Sujio said as she jumped into the air just in time and spinning in the air really fast releasing a massive amount of black spiders. "What now?!" Sasuke said annoyed. "Fire style fire ball jutsu!!" Sasuke yelled as he burned the spiders away. Sasuke looked in the air looking for Sujio, as she tapped his shoulder and Sasuke turned around and faced a full on kick to his face.

"Haha. You pathetic ninja." Sujio said laughing. "Fuck you bitch." Sasuke yelled as he spit blood out of his mouth from the powerful kick to his face he just endured. "Hinata behind you!!" Naruto yelled as Hishio came directly behind her grabbing her and holding a kunai at her neck. "One move and she dies!!" Hishio said smirking. "Hinata!!" Naruto yelled again. Hinata put her byakugan on silently and realized how far he was to her, and how long it would take him to move right after she would. "I have exactly one second." Hinata said in her head. "NOW!!"

Hinata focused chakra into her elbow and hit him right in the stomach making him fly backwards as Hinata knew he was going to do, so she ducked down as fast as she could before cutting her neck. Hinata ducked just in time cutting off some of her hair. Naruto ran over to Hishio with four shadow clones. Hishio was still flying backwards. This gave Naruto the advantage.

One Naruto clone threw a powerful punch to Hishio's face increasing his speed going backwards, and another kicked him in the stomach as the other two threw him in the air, and the real Naruto grabbed a exploding tag and wrapped it around the kunai and threw it directly on Hishio. "Heh. One down." Naruto said smiling. "Great job Hinata." Hinata couldn't speak because she was so shocked what Naruto had just done. Sujio looked at over to see what the loud noise was and realized that her brother just died. "NOOOO!! Hishio…" Sujio cried out. "Don't worry. You'll join him soon." Sasuke said. "LIKE HELL!! I'm going to avenge his death!!" Sujio said as she held her hands out making the ten spiders on her nails coming to life. They shot out webbing that had poison on it. "I'll be damned." Sasuke said as he jumped in the air while he grabbed his sword and bright blue sparks struck the spider webs and faded in thin air. "Fire style fire wave jutsu."

Sasuke said as waves of fire blew over to the spiders. The spiders just grew larger. "Shit." Sasuke said. Naruto was making sure Hinata didn't get hurt. "Chidori!!" Sasuke said as he went straight through three spiders and killed them. "Seven left." Sasuke said smirking at Sujio. He pulled out his sword and made sparks appear again slicing six in half. "Ninja art paralyze touch!!" As he ran to Sujio and gave her a simple touch on the back making her frozen solid in the inside.

"What… Why can't I move?!" Sasuke jumped right in front of Sujio as the spider ran towards Sasuke full speed. "NO YOU STUPID SPIDER!!" Sujio screamed out behind Sasuke as she knew what he planned on doing. The spider threw a massive amount of poisoness web at Sasuke as he jumped in the air just in time and instead of it hitting Sasuke it hit Sujio making her whole body go numb. "You'll be with your precious brother soon enough." Sasuke said once again. "Da-Damn you…" Sujio said as she closed her eyes feeling herself die from the powerful poison.

Naruto and Hinata walked over to Sasuke. "Good job Sasuke-kun." Hinata said. "Thanks. You too. Both of you." He said. "Thanks." Naruto said. "Well we can't leave her here…" Explained Naruto. "Yeah, you're right." Sasuke said forming hand signs. "Fire style!!" Sasuke said breathing fire around her body. "Well let's go." Sasuke said. "You're pathetic." Naruto said chuckling. "We should get back now." Hinata said. "Yeah. We should. Let's go." Naruto said as they started walking away from the scene.

They returned to the village around 10pm. Hinata was glad that she actually helped on this mission, and passed it. They reported to the Hokage when they got back. "Very good you three." Said Lady Tsunade. As she gave the three 10,600 yen. (Which is 100.19 dollars.) Naruto stuffed it all in his Froggy wallet, as Hinata put it in her jacket and Sasuke stuck it in his pocket. "Have a nice day you three." The young brunette Shizune said. "Thank you." Hinata said as the three left the room. "Time to get some rest eh?" Naruto said walking away to his house. "Bye Naruto-kun." The quiet Hyuga said. "Bye Hinata." The blonde said. Hinata walked the opposite way while Sasuke walked to his house as well.

"NARUTO!!" A loud noise echoed his ears. "Hey Ino. Sup." Naruto said. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me?" Ino said as she blushed. "Ah. I was going to go rest because I just got back, but I guess a movie is fine. But just a MOVIE." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. "Of course!!" The excited Ino said as she grabbed his hand and ran with him. "Hey. Ino slow down." The tired Naruto said. They arrived at the movies. "So what do you want to see?" Ino asked. "You asked me to come, so you pick." Naruto said. "Uhmmm… We can see First Friends Now Lovers." Ino said as she blushed and looked at Naruto. "Alright." Naruto agreed. "Naruto!! I forgot my money!!" Ino said wanting him to pay for everything. "It's alright. I just got paid from my mission anyways." Naruto said willing to pay.

"You're a life saver." Ino said as she hugged Naruto. Naruto bought everything. The popcorn, the drinks, the candy and the tickets. Ino picked two seats in the middle of the theater. Ten minutes after the movie started Naruto had fallen asleep. Ino a little upset, but she knew he was tired from his mission. So she decided to fall asleep on his chest from her seat. Two hours and thirty minutes later it was 12:30am and the movie had ended. Naruto realized he had fallen asleep. "Oh shit. Ino!!" He felt someone on him and looked down. "Oh now I don't feel so bad." Naruto said.

"Ino. You have to wake up. The movie is over. Time to go home." Yawned Naruto. "But I'm tiiiired." Ino said half asleep. Naruto picked Ino up and began walking her home. As Naruto arrived at Ino's house he dug in her pocket and grabbed her key. Naruto opened Ino's door and went to her bedroom placing her down gently on her bed. "Naruto-kun…Don't go." Ino looked up at Naruto. "Ino, I'm going to bed." Naruto whined. Ino pulled Naruto down on top of her and squeezed him tightly. "You can sleep here Naruto-kun." Ino said. "Damnit…" Naruto said because he wanted to go home and sleep well.

"I-I gotta go Ino-chan." Naruto said. Ino pulled Naruto closer and held him. Naruto closed his eyes and formed hand signs as he gently gave Ino a peck on the lips. Naruto used some sort of sleeping jutsu on the tired blonde a she quickly blushed and fell asleep. "Night Ino." Naruto said as he threw the keys on her bed and left out of the window.

_The next morning_

Ino woke up not knowing what happened after she fell asleep at the movies. "Oh well." Ino said as she got up brushing her teeth and taking a shower. While the blonde was in the shower she wondered why she didn't remember anything after she fell asleep. She even wondered how she got home and what happened to Naruto after the movies. It bugged her not knowing what happened last night.

_Twenty minutes later…_

Ino was done with her shower, and she got dressed ready to leave the house. She heard the doorbell ring. "Well who can that be?" Ino questioned as she walked to the door. "Sh-Shikamaru?" Ino asked. "Oi Ino… Choji is in the hospital. Apparently something he ate." Shikamaru explained. "Ch-Choji?!" Said Ino as she was in shock. "What Ino, it's not like Choji is exactly healthy." Shikamaru said. "I know, but a couple of nights ago Choji found potato chips on the ground and decided to eat them…" Said the worried blonde. "Ahh. That damn Choji. C'mon Ino. Let's go to the hospital." Shikamaru said walking away.

Ino followed right behind Shikamaru. "I told him… I told Choji." Ino said as her eyes started to water. "Ino. It'll be okay. Choji is strong, and we have powerful medical ninjas here if needed." Shikamaru said as he put a smile on his face. "You're right Shikamaru." Ino agreed as she wiped the tears away. They arrived at the hospital to the registration desk. "Name please." Said the employee behind the counter. "Oh. Akimichi Choji." Ino said. "Oh yes. Make a right, go straight down that hall and you will pass two doors. He is in the third. 203." The nice employee said. "Thank you so much." Ino said rushing to go see her teammate. "Oi Ino. Slow down." Said the lazy Shikamaru.

They walked into Choji's room but he was sleep. Asuma was sitting right in one of the chairs that was in his room. "Asuma. Is Choji okay?" Asked Ino. "Yeah, he'll be fine. He ate some bad chips that a poisoness bug got into. Explained Asuma as he chuckled. "Phew. That's good." Shikamaru sighed in relief. Sakura walked in the room. "Hey Sakura. How's Choji doing?" Ino asked the experienced medical ninja. "He's doing fine. I managed to take out all of the poison, but he won't be able to eat solid food for about a week." Sakura whispered. Shikamaru and Asuma's eyes widen. "A-A whole week?!" Shikamaru said. Ino looked at Shikamaru. "He'll just have to sit down and deal with fruits and shit!!" Ino yelled. "INO!! THIS IS A HOSPITAL!! NO CURSING." Sakura yelled. "Right. Sorry." Ino apologized.

"Well I'm off." Sakura said as she took off her white nurse hat. Shikamaru yawned. "I'm _off _too. Later." Shikamaru said. Ino looked up. Wait you two. I'm going too. Ino said standing up and leaving Asuma by himself. "Oh. I'm good; I can stay all by myself." Asuma said ignored. Naruto was standing next to the hospital looking into the sky. "Hey Naruto. Sup?" Shikamaru asked. "Oh hey Shikamaru. Nothin' much." Naruto said. Ino and Sakura hadn't seen Naruto as they kept on walking. "Okay then. Catch you later." Shikamaru said. "Wait Shikamaru. There is something on my mind." Naruto said as he looked up at Shikamaru. "What is it Naruto?" Shikamaru asked curiously. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" Naruto said very quietly. "C'mon man. I'm your best friend. You can trust me." Shikamaru said. "Alright. Well I like this girl, who likes me back…" Naruto blushed as he said this.

"Well…What's the problem?" Shikamaru asked. "I'm not done. I like this other girl, and she likes me too. And I'm pretty sure they both don't want to share me." Naruto pouted. Shikamaru smirked. "Ino and Sakura?" Shikamaru asked. "Wha-What?! How the hell did you know?!" Naruto asked surprised. "What do you expect? Me to be as stupid as you?" Shikamaru looked up at Naruto and smiled. "Ha. Yeah you're right. So what should I do?" Naruto asked Shikamaru. "I think you should see which one likes you more, and if they both like you a hell of a lot, you say you can't pick and you rather not date anyone of them until you figure out what to do first." Shikamaru added.

"But what if that takes too long?" Naruto worried. "Trust me. If they like you a lot, you will like what will happen." Shikamaru smirked as he left. "Shikamaru!! What do you mean by that?" Naruto yelled. Shikamaru had already vanished. "Hmmm… Maybe I should take his advice. He's never let me down yet." Naruto thought. Naruto walked to the park knowing that his two favorite girls would be there. "Hi Naruto-kun." The two kunochis said at the same time. "Hey." Naruto said as he sat down on the bench directly in the middle. "Well… I was wondering." Naruto said. Ino looked at Sakura confused. "Wondering what Naruto-kun?" Asked Sakura. "Well… I like you both. And I don't want to break ones heart by choosing the other and that one not talking to me for the rest of my life…" Ino and Sakura blushed thinking that he was going to pick the right girl.

"P-Please… Naruto-kun. Pick me." Ino said in her head. "CHA!! That Ino bitch will not get to have MY Naruto-kun!!" Sakura said in her head. "Well actually that's just it. I don't know who to pick, but I REALLY want to have you both. So until I can make up my mind, I will not ask either of you to be my girlfriend." Naruto said as he wanted to cry. Ino's and Sakura's head dropped. "Whaaat?!" Ino screamed causing the birds to fly away in fear. "I'm sorry Ino." Naruto said as he walked away. "This is all **your** fault you fucking bitch!! Why can't you just go back liking _Sasuke_ you stupid whore?!" Ino yelled.

"Me liking Sasuke?! Please. You filthy slut!! You wanted him all along, and now you decide that you like the man I **WILL** have?!" Sakura yelled showing no fear. "Well I don't want to share him, but it seems like you are not going to give up." Ino said as she sighed. "Damn right I'm not giving up." Sakura said as she looked at Ino surprised she stopped arguing. "Look Sakura. I love Naruto. He's exactly what I want and need." Ino said. "Ino, I loved Naruto ever since he's been on my team. He's my other half, and he completes me. His goofiness is another part of him that makes him glow." Sakura said as she couldn't stop giggling.

"Well if you won't let me have him… And I won't let you have him…" Ino said as she suddenly stopped. "Then you mean…" Sakura looked up. "**BATTLE!!**" They both screamed. "Where, when and who?!" Ino asked. "Tomorrow at 3pm and Tenten will be the judge." Sakura decided. "Fine. Meet cha then." Ino said as she shook Sakura's hand. "Definitely." Sakura agreed walking away.

**Hope you liked this chapter!! I tried what my reviewer said. Watch… Err…Read to see what happens next on the next chapter!! Big battle?? Or not??**

**Thanks.**


	3. Let's battle! Part 2

Let's Battle (Part 2)

Sorry guys!! Internet was down. But this should be another good chapter. Sorry it's kind of short. I had to do a short one to get my mojo back. Haha. Jk. I'll make up for it in a couple of weeks. Please review!! Thanks. Enjoy.

Ino and Sakura found themselves a good battlefield, like a stadium. "All right you two. Fight fare, and if I see something that's impossible to stop, I will call the battle and announce the other one winner. Got it?" The female chunin said. "Got it, Ten Ten." They both said to their judge. "Let's fight for real." The pink haired kunochi said as she pointed her finger at her opponent. "Alright, I'll show you my 16-hit combo!!" The blonde yelled. "All right… FIGHT!!" Ten Ten said as she threw one of her hands to the side of her body. Sakura ran towards Ino as Ino grabbed six kunais in defense mode. Ino threw the sharp kunais at full speed. Sakura made a triangle shaped hand sign making her thumbs touch each other vertically, and her index fingers diagonally.

A triangle appeared out of the clear view of her hand sign, and made the kunais shatter onto the ground. Sakura smirked as Ino was in shock. The triangle was heading straight towards Ino as it grew larger. "What the hell?" Ino said as she threw two shurrikens deflecting off the triangle shattering them. "Shit." Ino said as she quickly jumped into the air right before the triangle reached her. "Doesn't matter…" Sakura said pointing her triangle hand sign in the air. "I can control it!!" Sakura said looking at Ino.

Ino knew she had to do something… Otherwise she'd be just like the weapons she had thrown at the triangle jutsu. Ino landed on the ground, good ways away from the triangle. Ino began to run thinking of a plan. She knew she had to avoid the triangle before the same thing would happen to her if she touched it. "Come on Ino!!" Sakura yelled making her triangle go faster. "You can't win!! You're mind transfer jutsu is just useless in this battle." Teased Sakura. "If you think that's all I know, you're sadly mistaking." Ino said.

Ino created an enormous amount of hand signs as fast as she could. Ten Ten looked in shock how better Ino has gotten at creating hand signs. "Slicing style, razor sharp jutsu!!" Ino yelled as ten square shaped objects flew towards the triangle. The triangle shattered from 8 hits from the razor jutsu. "Shit!!" Sakura said as she looked at the 2 flying objects heading straight for her. Sakura ducked as fast as she could as the two razor objects hit the wall behind her. "Woah. That was too close." Sakura said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Now it's my turn." Ino said smirking at Sakura. Sakura glanced at Ino as she created more hand signs. "Slicing style, razor wind jutsu!!" Ino said as she spun around and a massive amount of air filled half of the stadium. "D-Damnit… She wasn't lying about her jutsus…One touch of this, and I'm a dead girl." Sakura said as she jumped into the air and came down with force on her right hand causing the ground to shake and parts of it coming into the air. Sakura used quite a lot of chakra making it look like an 8.2 earthquake hit. It went over to Ino making her fall to the ground releasing her jutsu. "Ouch…" Ino said sitting on the ground. Sakura knew that it was time for her to finish it. Sakura spit 3 poison needles out. "Fuck!!" Ino cursed as she seen the poison needles heading towards her faster then Sakura.

Ino formed hand signs and faded away making the needles stop at a wall. Sakura looked confused. Ino appeared like a ghost right in front of Sakura. "Surprise!!" Ino said kicking Sakura in her stomach. "Time for my 16-hit combo!!" Ino yelled as she punched Sakura in the face, kicked her in the shin, slapped her in the face 2 times, kneed her, appeared behind her and kicked her in the back, kicked her in the back of her knee, punched her in the back 2 more times, slapped her in the back of her head, appeared in front of her again repeating the same attacks and back flipped into the air and kicked her on the top of her head making Sakura fall and hit the ground. "ALL RIGHT!!" Ino yelled. Ten Ten was amazed and worried about Sakura.

Ino stepped back looking at Sakura. Sakura sat up slowly bleeding and bruised up. "What?! You're still cautious?!" Ino asked. Sakura formed hand signs and started to heal herself. "D-Did you forget all ready you stupid bitch? I'm a medical ninja; I started healing myself when you were attacking me." Sakura said. "Why you!!" Ino said running to Sakura. Sakura looked to the ground and placed her thumb on it turning it clockwise making a small circle. "N-Ninja art… Trapping whole." Sakura said softly as Ino couldn't move her feet at all.

Sakura continued to heal herself. "Be a good girl for 1 minute Ino. Would you?" Sakura asked. That jutsu would only work for one minute. It's mainly used to recover or think of a plan. _"The-Thirty seconds…"_ Sakura said as her hand was still glowing green healing her injuries. **"Damnit!! LET ME OUT!!"** Ino yelled. "_15 seconds…" _Sakura said. **"FINE!! Ninja art, mind transfer jutsu!!"** Ino said. Sakura's eyes grew as she got up as fast as her weak body could dodging Ino's jutsu. _"Perfect… This'll give me more time."_ Sakura said as her jutsu released still healing her body.

Just as Sakura was done, Ino's soul wondered back to her. "Why you!!" Ino said running towards Sakura. "Come on Ino!!" Sakura yelled smiling because she felt as good as knew. Ino threw a punch and Sakura ducked down and kicked Ino in her chin making her fly up into the air. That was just enough to get Sakura's combo started. "Ninja art. Inner Sakura!!" Sakura yelled forming minimum hand signs. Two giant hands appeared and grabbed and held Ino tight. "AGH!! L-Let me go!!" Ino screamed. "That's enough you two!!" A familiar voice yelled as two shadows the shape of doves flew directly into Sakura and Ino. They were both being controlled by Shikamaru. Sakura's jutsu faded away as Ino fell onto the ground. They were both useless. "What the hell?" Sakura asked. The only things they could control were there mouths, and eyes.

"Sh-Shikamaru?!" Ino said. "You two are fighting over Naruto I assume." Shikamaru said as he shook his head in disbelief. He released his jutsu and both kunochis hit the ground. "Gently Shikamaru!!" Sakura complained. Shikamaru looked up. "Naruto?!" He asked again. "Yes, he's perfect for m-" "ME." Ino said as she cut off Sakura. "YOU… I'll show you what's perfect for you good for nothing slut!!" Sakura said as she ran as fast as she could to Ino. Ten Ten ran towards Sakura trying to stop her. She couldn't use a jutsu because she only uses weapons as her jutsus. "SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU!!" Shikamaru yelled capturing Sakura in it.

Sakura couldn't budge. "Damnit Shikamaru!!" Sakura yelled as Ino was laughing. "Let me go!!" Sakura screamed. "Yes. Let her go. I want to see what she'll try to do." Ino said smirking. "Try? I'll finish off what I was about to do to you before Shikamaru came!! Which was kick you boney ass!!" Sakura yelled. "BONEY!?" Ino yelled as she ran over to Sakura. "SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU!!" Shikamaru said once again. Sakura started crying from laughing so hard. "I swear you two…" Shikamaru said holding his jutsu.

"That fat bitch Ino started Ino started it!!" Sakura yelled. "Oh fat huh!? You fucking man!! I wish you would blame all this on me!!" Ino argued back. Ten Ten was giggling from the words that came out of the girls mouths. "ENOUGH!!" Shikamaru yelled. "Now… I'm going to release my jutsu, and if you two don't act right, I'll hold you for the entire time that I will be talking." Shikamaru said very seriously as he released his jutsu.

Sakura and Ino both gave each other evil glares. "Look at you two…" Shikamaru sighed. "Well you would understand if you loved someone Shikamaru." Ino said. "I chose not to have one just because of some things like this!!" Shikamaru said as he looked at the two. Sakura glared at Shikamaru. "He likes both of you. Deep down you two are friends, and don't want to see the other get hurt." Shikamaru said being very true. "Yeah…You're right Shikamaru. I'll be willing to share him if Billboard brow is." Ino said smirking. "Hell yeah. But Ino-pig over there can't hog him." Sakura said shooting back the same look. "Fine." Ino agreed.

Shikamaru and Ten Ten both looked at each other. "That's it?! Shar-" Ten Ten was cut of when Shikamaru elbowed her on her arm. "So it's settled, you two will both share him?" Shikamaru asked. They both nodded. "Thank God." Shikamaru said as he walked away. They both assumed that he was going to go tell Naruto.

_Chapter break…_

Naruto was in the park with Hinata-chan. "Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Naruto was sitting right next to Hinata. No doubt that Hinata liked Naruto, but no where near as much as Sakura and Ino did. Hinata was trying to calm Naruto down because he had no idea what he was going to do about the Sakura and Ino situation. Hinata and Naruto talked for about an hour. "Thanks Hinata. You're the best." Naruto said as he hugged Hinata and gave her a peck on the cheek. Hinata turned as red as anyone has ever turned. She was so red that you could probably see her miles away. Naruto got up and walked away. Hinata couldn't help but faint. "Oi, Shikamaru!!" Naruto yelled when he seen Shikamaru walking his way. "Hey Naruto. Sup?" The brunette asked. "Ahh. Nothing really.

Hinata was just telling me not to worry about Sakura and Ino." Naruto said. "Well she's right." Shikamaru smiled as he said this. "Ehh...Shika, what are you talking about?" Naruto said confused. Shikamaru sighed. "Naruto you idiot, they both decided to share you. Shikamaru said. Naruto looked at Shikamaru in shock. "You're kidding right?! You're fucking kidding me right?!" Naruto said grabbing Shikamaru's shoulders shaking him insanely. "Naruto… Calm down." Shikamaru said getting very dizzy.

"Yes Naruto I'm fucking serious." Shikamaru said. "Shikamaru you're fucking awesome." Naruto said. "I fucking know!!" Shikamaru said. "Now lets go celebrate." Shikamaru said before Naruto could say something else. "Celebrate? B-But you're paying right?" Naruto asked. "You greedy ass. Yes, I'll pay." Shikamaru said. "ALRIGHT!! You're awesome Shika!!" Naruto said. "What else are best friends for?" Shikamaru smiled.

They both walked ahead going to Ichiraku ramen. 10 minutes later after a nice conversation, they arrived at Ichiraku ramen. Shikamaru took his seat after Naruto. "Hey Naruto, Shikamaru." The old man Teuchi said. "The usual?" The nice waitress Ayame asked Naruto. "Yeah. You bet." Naruto said smiling. "I'll have the same." Shikamaru said. "Alright, it'll be ready real soon you two. Be patient this time Naruto." Ayame said as she giggled.

Naruto ordered another bowel of ramen. "Oi… Naruto. I am paying for this you know. Don't stuff your fat ass this time. Shikamaru said staring at Naruto while he was just slurping away. "Sorry Shikamaru. I'm hella hungry today." Naruto said drinking his broth. "Yeah. You always are." Shikamaru said continuing his noodles. "Please come in." Said Teuchi. A vaguely familiar voice appeared. "Alright. If you say so." The guy said as he entered the ramen restaurant calmly.

**Alright!! That's all this time. Again sorry for the wait. Next chapter will be here in a couple of weeks. Friend…Foe…Or acquaintance?? **


End file.
